Jaid
Jaid is a noble knight of Arcadia who fights for honor and justice. He joined Evann's team in order to fight the Elemental Disorder that took the life of an Arcadian princess whom he had promised to protect. However, he has little respect for the Nortis and distrusts them because of their recent dispute. He also cares for Titto, who has total trust in him as a fellow Arcadian. He and Brandol instantly dislike each other from their first meeting. During the party's first excursion to the Aqua Ruins, he must be included in the team and cannot be removed until the boss is defeated. Battle Jaid is one of the party's two primary mage-types, though he is not modeled in the exact archetype like in most RPGs. It would be more accurate to call Jaid a mage knight, as he can equip slightly heavier gear than a typical mage and is quite capable of looking after himself at close range. Due to the fact he uses a combat mace and a shield, his fighting style is unique for a spellcaster. Jaid's INT grows at a sufficient rate throughout his level ups, obviously making Mana Eggs tools of utter destruction in his capable hands. However, the shop in Grandia Xtreme offers a unique selection for Jaid; the inventory includes two types of maces for him: normal ones for boosting his physical attack like everyone else and ones that primarily augment his magic strength more (these usually come with "use as item" effects). This essentially allows the player to gear Jaid toward either a physical or magical setup. Jaid can equip four Mana Eggs but only two Skill Books, which might steer the player to simply give him magic-boosting skills for those two books, but he can be an effective physical striker too due to his unique fighting style. With four eggs, he can have a wide library of elemental spells to toss at enemies and still have a spot left to be a healer. Jaid also has a good variety of range in his special moves, three of which rely on his magic strength for damage (Nightmare Ball, Fist Burst and Jolt Knuckle). His specialty element is fire and he instills it in a number of combination moves with his allies. Jaid's only real flaws are his lower speed on the turn gauge and his movement, but these aren't severe problems to overcome. Moves Blaster Bomb - Jaid runs up to his target and stops, gathering energy onto the tip of his mace. He then impales the enemy with it, causing the energy to explode. Cancel effect Nightmare Ball - Jaid channels water magic and then emits a fan-shaped blast of bubbles from his mace which cause minimal damage and can also inflict the sleep status. Interestingly, this is the only water-based attacking move your party can wield in Grandia Xtreme as the element is usually reserved for healing spells. Water elemental; sleep effect; dependent on Jaid's magic rating for damage Fist Burst - Jaid gathers fire magic into his fist and punches forward, sending a small collection of fireballs at his target. This move seems to easily land all seven of its hits if the enemy is particularly large. Fire elemental; dependent on Jaid's magic rating for damage Titan Fist - Jaid holds his fist out and gathers shimmering energy into it. He then punches the ground, causing a huge fist of energy to come crashing down upon his target and the surrounding area. Jolt Knuckle - Jaid gathers even more power into his fist and punches the ground, causing energy to seep into the earth. A moment passes and then a wide dome-shaped blast of searing light explodes outward from his position to damage any nearby targets. Dependent on Jaid's magic rating for damage Category:Grandia Xtreme Player Characters Category:Grandia Xtreme Characters